Ecne gone wild
by Cannibalistic-Lumber
Summary: Ecne has slowly begining to feel the monotony of heroic life. Uncertain that her life will ever be her's again she decides to run off and live in the woods. Unfourtunatly without Ecne there is no way to stop the restriction of Ladon. There's only one person who can convince her to return. Regret!
1. Chapter 1

HELLO. I like Zenonia, and Ecne, and fanfiction. Because of this you lucky people get to read the obscure love child of all of these things. I will make it better I swear. Enjoy!

Ecne felt the familiar kick of the gun as it threw the final bullet into the dying Mukaka. It's eyes bulged and its arms spayed out as it smashed into ground. She felt a pang of guilt as she knelt down and began to loot the monsters corpse.

The Mukaka lacked a particular frightening appearance, and it's attacks while powerful, looked rather adorable. Still despite its innocent appearance, the creature was becoming a large threat to the people of Deva castle and had to be killed before it could hurt anyone.

Brushing the mud and grass off her knees Ecne stood up and began walking back through the brightly lite forest to report the success of her task, and collect her reward. She absentmindedly shot down the monsters in her path while she enjoyed the sights and smell of the forest, all of her former qualms pushed to the back of her mind. She killed monsters. She collected money. She got stronger. And then killed more monsters. Working hard day and night all for the greater good. For the rest of her life. Ecne stopped and frowned.

The rest of her life? Did she really want to be a hero, a slave to the people her whole life? It wasn't that she didn't enjoy helping people, but ever since this Gem business started she had no longer been permitted to just live.

Still there was little else for her to do. She loved treasure hunting, but returning to it felt like trading one master for another. Wait! What was she thinking! She loved being a hero. She loved the excitement of treasure hunting. She shook her head and continued back to the town when a sweet sticky smell filled her nose and mouth. She felt her brian cloud, and turned around. Forgot treasure! Forget the people! From now until she died Ecne was living for herself!

Far from everything she would live in the forest.


	2. Chapter 2

I'd like to apologize for taking so long but here's the second chapter. It is not the best but guilt made me publish fast so i hope you can enjoy it. Please help write you a good story by telling me what I did wrong. Please do sorespectfully,and enjoy.

Morpiece paced around the table impatiently. He and the rest of his companions had waited almost six days for Ecne to arrive at the inn. He sighed then turned to the others. "We can't keep waiting for Ecne. "

Hearing this Dazza slowly nodded his head in agreement, and Lu frowning also agreed. "Alright", Morpiece said "We'll have to set out tonight then.

" Tonight!", Lu moaned placing his head on the table.

"Tonight", Morpiece replied. "We have to make up for lost time. "

Meanwhile Eccne was busy constructing her tree mansion/hut. With her guns propped against the base of the tree, her coat lying on the ground, and her bag close beside it ,Eccne found herself uncharacteristically defenseless.

Humming as a she worked she was completely oblivious to fact that a shrouded stranger was observing her from afar.

Regret watched as the former hero seemed to fall into madness. A banding her friends and people to build some sort of shaky looking residence. Sighing he went off to check on the others.

It turned out that three had decided to venture off without there beloved big sis. Worried for their safety but unable to interfere, he waited several days in the village with no sign of their return. Days became weeks and Regret began to panic heading back to the forest to seek Eccne's help.

Once he arrived he quietly approached Eccne, and tapped her shoulder. The surprised Eccne spun around her foot headed straight for Regret's face. The former hero quickly dodged it, and said," Wait I come in peace!" Eccne stopped her offensive, and apologised, "I'm sorry. You scared me half to death though. Don't do that.

Regret smiled in apology. "Alright in the future I'll refrain from scaring you.", He said. Then his smile faded. "Eccne", he said his tone serious. "Your friends have vanished. We need you to become a hero again, and save them. If its not too late already."

Eccne scowled then quickly turned around and ran into the woods.


End file.
